The cleaning and treatment of areas between teeth has been accomplished by various devices in the past. In addition to the toothbrush, which is not always effective in cleaning the teeth below the gum line and between the teeth, toothpicks made of various materials are used. While these devices are useful for cleaning between the teeth, they are of little value in cleaning below the gum line. Dental floss specifically overcomes the difficulty in cleaning below the gum line, but dental floss is inconvenient and time consuming for proper use.
Moreover, a disadvantage of all of the above devices is the inability thereof to apply a variety of materials below the gum line. Furthermore, stimulation and cleaning of the teeth below the gum line with rigid toothpick devices can be injurious to the user.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages by allowing two adjacent gum-tooth interfaces to be safely and expeditiously cleaned or treated simultaneously. Also the invention is considerably less costly and more effective than prior art devices intended to treat gum-tooth interfaces with medicines.